A propos de personnages de fiction, citations et quelques autres chose
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Nouveau numéro. Cette fois, Reese a besoin de son partenaire sur le terrain... (une certaine connaissance de Doctor Who est sans doute nécessaire)


**MERCIIIIIIIII **à tous ceux qui ont laissé des com' sur mes autres fics et m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris :) Je vous rappelle que je suis aussi sur FictionPress avec un roman yaoi/historique

* * *

**A propos de personnages de fiction, citations et quelques autres choses**

\- Allez, Harold…

\- J'ai dit non. Un certain nombre de fois, en fait.

\- Mais ce serait parfait !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le terme « non », Mr Reese ? Vous voulez peut-être que je traduise ? No, nein, astfel, zettai yada.

\- …Vous parlez japonais ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si surpris ? Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, je passe la majorité de mon temps sur internet, j'ai bien entendu quelques notions à propos de la tendance japonisante actuelle.

\- Je suis en train de vous visualiser regardant des animés.

\- Vous seriez surpris.

\- Sérieusement ?... Attendez, vous essayez de détourner la conversation là, non ?

\- Tss. J'y étais presque.

\- Certainement pas. J'étais un interrogateur pour la CIA, vous n'allez pas réussir à me distraire si facilement.

\- La réponse est toujours non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait la couverture idéale.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi sur le terrain, de toute façon ?

\- Savez-vous à quel point ces rassemblements sont grands ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir la trouver sans votre aide.

\- Je pourrais localiser son téléphone.

\- Vous venez juste de me dire que ça ne peut pas fonctionner avec précision dans une telle foule…

\- Cela pourrait malgré tout vous donner une idée de… S'il vous plaît, ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'essaye de trouver une solution.

\- Nous _avons_ une solution, vous êtes juste trop têtu pour l'admettre.

\- Je ne suis pas… ! Pourquoi devrais-je y aller déguisé, je pourrais juste…

\- Vous attireriez l'attention, même le personnel est déguisé.

\- …

\- Alors, nous y allons, Docteur ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Je vais lancer les machines du Tardis et je vous attends dehors.

\- Toute cette situation vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus tard :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai laissé me convaincre.

\- Détendez-vous, Finch. Vous êtes très bien.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Avez-vous trouvé notre numéro ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Oh, je crois que je la vois.

\- Parfait. Prenez un bébé à la gelée et allez-y.

\- S'il vous plait, taisez-vous.

Finch marche jusqu'à la jeune femme, elle se retourne et le fixe.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Votre figure !

\- Vous dites ? Oh. _Oh_. « Eh bien je ne l'aime pas non plus ! Elle est très bien jusqu'aux sourcils, puis elle se détraque complètement ! Regardez les sourcils. Ce sont des sourcils d'attaque. Vous pouvez décapsuler une bouteille avec ! »

\- « Ce sont certainement de puissants sourcils, monsieur »

\- « Ils sont en colère ! Ils sont plus en colère que le reste de ma figure. Ils sont indépendamment en colère. Ils veulent probablement quitter le reste de mon visage et fonder leur propre état de sourcils ! »

\- Oh, vous êtes doué ! Vous arrivez même à faire l'accent écossais ! Est-ce que vous connaissez celle-ci : « Docteur, s'il vous plaît, il faut vous allonger. »

\- Hmm, voyons voir… « ça n'a pas de sens. Regardez, il n'y a qu'un lit dedans. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un lit dedans ? »

\- « Parce que c'est une chambre. C'est pour dormir »

\- « Ok. Que faites-vous quand vous êtes réveillé ? »

\- « Vous quittez la pièce »

\- « Alors, vous avez une pièce juste pour ne pas être éveillé à l'intérieur ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Vous manquez juste la pièce. Et ne regardez pas ce miroir, il est absolument furieux. »

\- « Docteur, s'il vous plaît, il faut vous allonger, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous évanouir. »

\- « Bien sûr que je n'arrêtes pas de m'évanouir. Il y a tous ces lits »

\- C'est génial ! Je suis Fanny, au fait. Enchantée.

\- Harold, charmé de faire votre connaissance.

\- Harold ! Je vous ai cherché partout !

\- John. Fanny, voici John, mon… « pas mon assistant. Il est… hm… un autre mot »

\- « Il est celui qui s'occupe de vous ? »

\- « Oui, c'est ça. Il s'occupe des choses pour que je n'ai pas à le faire »

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mr Je-m'en-occupe !

Bien plus tard :

\- Je vous avais bien dit que ce serait la couverture idéale.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'était assez amusant. Et nous avons pu la sauver.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Juste amusant ? C'était le meilleur numéro que nous ayons eu jusqu'ici. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous connaissez autant de citations de cette série télé.

\- Je vous ai dit que je passais la plupart de mon temps sur…

\- Vous êtes un geek.

\- Chacun sa spécialité. Je ne me moque pas de votre effrayante connaissance des armes à feu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous concède ce point.

* * *

Hey les gens, j'ai mis de nouveaux mini-ebooks en ligne, allez taper mon nom sur Amazon pour voir ce qu'il en est !


End file.
